User blog:NanoLancensis/Pythor: Did he steal from me?
It starts back when I was working on The Sorna Tour. I introduced Oxalaia, a 65 foot long monster who could kill anything that got in it's way. Eventually, Pythor (then a wikia contributor) added a little chapter to his story. Here is the original chapter. Chapter 10:Oxalia Something stomps.... It stomps again and a tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus hybrid roar is heard.Grant says "........Oxalaia RUN!".A paradenichuys has killed a Tentosaurus and is feeding on it until Oxalaia comes and attacks.The Paradenichuys knocks Oxalaia over and prepares to slice open Oxalaia's windpipe but is slashed away quickly by Oxalaia.Oxalaia then crushes Paradenichuys.Oxalaia roars in victory then eats the Tentosaurus. I thought it was a very whimpy version of Oxy, so I made him buffer. Then, later on... this happened in the original. The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck but before The armor can be piereced Oxy is shook off.Oxy uses it 10ft arms to slam the Rex into a Giant Seqoia tree,knocking it down.But the Rex ecspaes and Oxy gets trapped, Oxy struggling to get free,the Rex puts one foot on the tree and with all his power for the first time ever T rex breaks and crushes Oxalaia's neck organs! T rex roars in victory so loud the the island knows the T rex is still the KING. He had done it. He had used his little Princess to kill my Oxy-Woxy. I undid it fairly quickly. The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck, and in mere seconds the armour is cracked apart. Oxy uses it 10ft arms to slam the Rex into a Giant Sequoia tree, knocking it down. The T-Rex escapes, but Oxalaia slashes it's claws at T-Rex's throat and slits it. Oxy roars in victory so loud the the island knows the Oxalaia is the KING. That would've been a proper ending. But nope! Undid. So I decided to change it to this. The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck, and pierces the armour. But despite T-Rex losing some of his defense, he locks his jaws on the Oxalaia's sail, but the Oxalaia escapes. The T-Rex continues to latch his jaws onto the Oxalaia's neck, and drags him to the ground. The Oxalaia finally decides to fight back, and he latches the T-Rex's back and rams him head first into a canyon. The Oxalaia jumps down a natural staircase, and waits for the T-Rx to make his final roar, so the Oxalaia can finish the Rex off with the Oxalaia's trademark technique: the Decapitation Neck-Snap. The T-Rex makes a very strange roar, and the Oxalaia is puzzled, but on the opposite ends of the canyon, two distinct roars can be heard. On the left end, a Spinosaurus. On the right end, a Tyrannotitan. From the ends come dust clouds, signaling the T-Rex has expeced this to happen. The Oxalaia couldn't believe it. The T-Rex had set him up! The T-Rex makes a smirk, and gets up and climbs on a boulder to evade the oncoming danger. The Oxalaia is puzzled to what the T-Rex could've planned, but then, he sees it. From both ends, a stampede of dinosaurs. Argentiosaurus. Triceratops. Virtually every herbivore species on Isla Tyrannus is charging straight for Oxalaia! The horrified spinosaur desperatley searches for another boulder, but he doesn't find even a pebble. The Oxalaia stares at the the left end, seeing an oncoming Triceratops. Stab. The entire canyon looks like a dust cloud, nothing more. Finally the dust settles. The lasserated body of the Oxalaia sits there in the brown canyon, as the T-Rex walks down the canyon to the ripped apart corpse. T-rex roars in victory so loudly the the island knows the T-Rex is the KING. It only gets worse from there. After he locks the T-Rex-U page, he does this. Possibly the dumbest thing to have ever graced this wiki. Here you go. Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is a species of Tyrannosaurus Rex used in Jurassic Park IV Kill or be Killed .It is the true King of The Dinosaurs,not Oxalaia,not Spinosaurus,but this guy. It bite force is so strong that it's comparable, if not a little over Spinosaurus Robustus's bite force! It's main weapons are 20 inch teeth and 25 inch claws attached to 20 foot arms. It is very hard to knock down, and despite being normal to kill, the armour makes it seem harder to kill. It's bite force is 150.5 tons. So if you see a Oxalaia bite mark, a Tyrannosaurus could do that too, but more severely,and the only way to know which mark is which you need to see the teeth in case one is lodged in a carcass, and really make sure how deep it is. It has none. T-Rex-U is a powerhouse, but is even stronger than Oxalaia, despite always winning to, the species that is Oxalaia. All I can see is T-Rex-U choking on the Master Emerald. Does anyone have a pic of a T-Rex choking on the Master Emerald? I fought back, See here. Wow. By doing THAT, you have officially broken your way out of my helping book. Oxalaia was made by me to be the badass. Not THAT thing, my Oxalaia. No 9 Year old is displacing MY favorite in place of this thing. Now I'm gonna delete the whole (BEEP) series. Happy now? Good. Peenut2k7 (talk) 00:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Then I was blocked. (sigh...) I deleted this wiki from my favorites, and pretended it never existed. Until March 9th, when I pulled a Simba on Pythor's apparent Scar. He had changed. Wow. Until this happened to Isla Tyrannus Again. Where do I even begin... The Male Rex comes across the Oxalaia, whom is resting, and challenges him to a duel.The Oxalaia's eyes glow. His teeth sparkle. His sail glistens. His claws go "shing!" The Oxalaia bites the male's neck and the male tears one of the Oxy's arms off.The Oxy slashes T.rex with his other arm.The T.rex clamps down on the Brazilian Spinosaur's sail.The Oxy tears a piece of the King's flesh off,and eats it.The Rex rips off a part of Oxy's sail off.The Oxy feels a horrible pain in his neck and he feels his body being slammed into a tree.He feels his organs being crushed and shutting down.The Oxalaia roars it's final roar and dies.The Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars in victory and takes it to the nest to eat.Somewhere else Oxalaia Rex is created....Grant says"Not another T.rex/Spinosaur Mutation.RUN!" Pythor9449: DIE SLEEPY! DIE DIE DIE! I HATE OXALAIA, HE DIES BECUZ I HATE! Anyway, as a final verdict, T-Rex-U ripped off Oxalaia, Pythor is overprotective of his dumb little creation, and JPT doesn't understand what it is like to go through your creation slowly being tormented. This is peenut2k7, signing off. Bump Well, it appears he is using it in Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (Pythor9449) (To Be Exact, the Chapter "A Brazilian Wonder"). Really cute, Pyth. Now to wait for whatever dumb Oxy-Death he does next. Category:Blog posts